


Blue Angel

by Mithen



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Elseworlds, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman who has fallen from heaven and lost her name meets a man different from others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Elseworld tale "The Blue Amazon," but the only key point for the ficlet is that Diana has been brainwashed by Luthor and put to work as a chanteuse/exotic danger in the "Palace of Sin."

She descends the spiral staircase that carries her from the sapphire-lit stage on the first floor to the ruby-lit one in the basement. She takes the golden lash from its hook and faces the crowd of sweaty, eager faces.

He is there.

A shock of disappointment rattles her body, steals her breath for a moment. He had listened to her azure song above with his eyes closed, drinking it in as if her voice healed his soul. But now he is here. Watching her. Just another one of the mob, their leering gazes crawling on her body like slugs, bloated as leeches.

She should have known better.

Her dance tonight is frenzied with pain and loss. The glittering lash bites deep into her shoulders, her back. The men watch her and they enjoy her pain, her body opened up for them in runnels of scarlet. The lash tears the truth into her flesh: all is avarice, lust, and despair. She is lost. Even her name is lost. The truth is blood-red agony and shame. The truth. The truth. The truth. The--

The lights go out and she is plunged into blackness, left prone on the stage, bleeding in the dark. She hears the men file out in sated silence.

Gentle hands. She looks up and sees his face, a dim golden oval above her. "This is wrong," he hisses, his anger bright as flame. "How can they treat you this way?" His shaking hands touch her shoulders--he stares as they come away clean of blood. "How--"

"I heal quickly," she whispers.

"Every night." His jaw sets even more grimly. "You must leave this place."

"I cannot." She lets the curtain of her hair fall closed. "This is the only place I know."

"This is not your place." His voice is urgent. "You do not belong here in the Palace of Sin. Blue angel. My beautiful blue angel."

She looks up into his face and sees compassion. Compassion, respect, and love.

She sees a truth that does not wound.

She takes his hand.


End file.
